Amor Prohibido
by Kjmima
Summary: Dos familias que eran rivales muchos antes que ellos nacieran
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas aquí traigo otra historia que estaba en proceso de arreglos ortográfico y se los agradezco a mi beta Peqkes Alvarez, por ayudarme para esta historia un fuerte abrazo y espero que les guste.**

**Pd: Esta historia es completamente mía, y los personajes no me pertenecen solo juego con ellos, nada mas.**

* * *

**Un Amor Prohibido**

Dos familias que eran rivales muchos antes que ellos nacieran, pero nunca se imaginaron que dentro del internado su amor iba a florecer, donde ellos deben luchar por su amor, para que ambas familias puedan perdonarse y ellos podrán ser felices.

Y con ese amor prohibido no puedo sentir

Esto no es un capricho desde que te vi

De tu corazón necesito hoy

Con cada gota de amor

Aliviando este dolor...

* * *

**Nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo... besos y abrazos desde Guatemala. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas aqui esta el segundo capitulo y espero que les guste y gracias a mi Beta Peqke y nos leemos mas abajo y espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Conociendo a los Cullen**

En generación en generación la familia Cullen sentía un gran odio hacia los Swan, cada hombre que nacía, se les enseñaba que no tenían que tener contacto con ningún Swan, ninguna amistad, nada de nada, y ellos por orden de sus padres o de los abuelos hacían lo que les mandaba, pero siempre se preguntaban ¿Por qué le odio contra los Swan? Y la respuesta era, nos hicieron daño, y nada más, y si fue hasta que en el año 1997 nació en la familia Cullen un gran heredero, esperado, ¿Por qué esperado?, porque este niño lleva la señal del tara abuelo Edward y por lo mismo tendría que llamarse igual que su tara abuelo.

Pero la familia Cullen estaba formado por Carlisle Cullen el patriarca de la familia, después su linda esposa Esme Cullen Platt y sus dos hijos, un varón y una hembra, el nombre del varón es Edward Anthony Cullen Platt, y el nombre de su princesa es Mary Alice Cullen Platt, era la consentida de la familia por ser la única mujer, pero el peso de la familia lo llevaba Edward. Un día como cualquier la familia estaba en su hogar disfrutando un momento de paz y tranquilidad.

- Bueno hijos hemos hablado con su madre que volverán al internado, la universidad Twilight.-dijo Carlisle.

- Disculpa, pensé que ya no volveríamos a Twilight, no me mires así Alice, yo sé que allí estará Jasper, tu amor platónico, mejor dicho esa bobería, pero bueno a mí no me agrada, además ya habíamos dicho que iba a Italia a estudiar en la Universidad.-dijo Edward enojado, y sonriendo por la expresión de su padre por lo que dijo del Joven Hale.

- Mary Alice Cullen Platt, como que Jasper Hale.-le dijo Carlisle un poco enojado.

- Papi, tu sabes que Jasper solo es un amigo nada mas.-dijo Alice, haciendo un pucherito.

- Eso espero pequeña, pero bueno cambiando de tema, Edward tu sabes que es una buen opción seguir medicina en la Universidad, y además seguirías los mismos pasos de los Cullen ser un buen medico.-dijo con orgullo Carlisle.

- Papá, por favor, no quiero volver al aburrido Internando Twilight, nada interesante.-dijo Edward.

- Papi, por mi está bien, además yo si tengo amigos en el internado esta Angela, Jessica, Tanya, Irina, Kate, Rosie, en fin.-dijo Alice feliz.

Ya entendimos que tiene en infinidad de amigas en el internado.-dijo Edward.

- Hijos, por favor, volvamos al tema del internado.-dijo Esme con mucho amor.

- Hijo, no te gustaría saber más de la historia familiar de donde vienen los Cullen. Saber que tu tara abuelo hizo mucho en el internado y universidad Twilight, siempre tu viste esa curiosidad de saber que hizo tu tara abuelo Edward Anthony I.-dijo Carlisle, con orgullo sabiendo que eso era la debilidad de su hijo.

Edward sabía que esa era una gran debilidad, saber que realmente hizo su tara abuelo que en forks, era admirado, respetado, y pueda saber por qué realmente los Cullen y los Swan no se llevaban, quería saber por qué se formó ese gran odio entre esa familia. Y tal vez él podría ser el cambio.

- Está bien, volveré al Internado Twilight, mejor dicho a la Universidad, pero con una condición, me dejaras llevar cursos de música y medicina, tu bien sabes que mi tara abuelo fue el único Cullen que llevo ambas carreras, y yo quiero igual.-dijo Edward viendo a su padre.

En cada generación Cullen su meta es estudiar medicina, y así tenía que ser, pero ya había Esme hablado con Carlisle, que su hijo tenía más inclinación en la música que en la medicina, al principio Carlisle no quería aceptarlo, pero llego un día, a escuchar a su propio hijo tocar el piano que tenían en casa, y entendió que Edward, podía con ambas carreras.

- Está bien, puedes seguir ambas carreras.-dijo Carlisle con orgullo.

- Gracias papá e igual a ti mamá.-dijo Edward feliz.

Su Padre y Yo, queremos lo mejor para ustedes y eso cuenta su felicidad.-dijo Esme sonriendo a sus dos hijos.

- Ya que aclaramos las cosas, podemos pedir comida, me muero de hambre.-dijo Alice haciendo pucheros, y todos rieron.

- Tienes razón princesa, pero mejor si salimos a comer, para festejar este nuevo año que comienza.-dijo Carlisle sonriendo a su familia.

Todos dijeron que si, y se fueron, pero nunca se le paso a la cabeza a Edward que dentro del internado iba a conocer a su verdadero amor, un amor donde él tendría que luchar, contra todos, pero principalmente con la familia Swan, pero también tendría aliados que ayudaría que ese amor prohibido, no fuera prohibido.

* * *

**Gracias a todas mis lectoras y lectores, porque la verdad no sé si habla hombres, pero de nuevo gracias por la aceptación que ha tenido el comienzo de esta nueva historia, y espero que les siga gustando, y disculpen el atraso, pero estoy en mi tercer año de Lic. Y este trimestre ha sido muy pesado, pero aquí está el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, sus comentarios son mi motivo para seguir escribiendo, les mando un fuerte abrazo desde Guatemala, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas aquí esta el otro capitulo y siento no haberlo colocado antes, pero la U me tiene muy atrapada y quiero agradecerle a mi Peqkes por corregir este capitulo un abrazo y nos leemos abjos**

* * *

**Conociendo a los Swan**

Cada generación de los Swan, odiaba a la familia Cullen y cada generación se hacían la pregunta ¿Por qué el odio?, y la respuesta era la misma ellos nos hicieron daño, y fue así en generación en generación, en cada generación solo nacían hombres, y todos esperaban una mujercita, y hasta que el año 1998 hubo una generación en que nació una hermosa niña que llamaron Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, una bebé hermosa, como su tara abuela Isabella, las mismas facciones y por honor a la única tara nieta le pusieron Isabella .

La familia Swan amaba y quería a sus dos hijos, eran sus tesoros, su hijo mayor Emmett Charles Swan Dwyer era un chico de 18 años, fuerte, musculoso y en el fondo un niño, así le decía su mamá, y además cuidaba a su hermanita. Su hija menor Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer era una chica de 16 años, es servicial, estudiosa, le fascina tocar el piano, le fascina leer, y sus padres están orgullos de su pequeña, y muchos felicitaban por la hija que tenían porque a pesar del dinero que mantenían, ella era humilde, le gustaba ayudar en la cocina, y siempre establecía conversación con algún empleado de la hacienda y sus padres se sentían orgullos de su hija, y claro de su hijo, pero llego el momento de regresar a sus orígenes a Forks.

Los hermanos Swan estaban en la sala viendo una película, cuando llegaron sus dos padres sonriendo.

Y esa sonrisa.-dijo su pequeña.

Su padre, les va dar una noticia.-dijo su madre.

Te escuchamos viejo.-dijo Em.

Emmett, ya te dije que no le digas viejo a tu padre.-lo regaño su madre.

Lo siento mami.-dijo Em.

Nunca aprendes, Em.-le dijo su hermana.

Bueno, he pensado en volver a Forks, y quiero que conozcan donde creció la familia, los orígenes de esta familia Swan, además Isa, no te curiosidad donde creció la tara abuela.-dijo Charlie a su princesa.

Papá, ya te dije no me gusta que me digas Isa, me gusta que me digan Bella como la Tara abuela.-dijo Bella sonriendo.

Entonces.-dijo Charlie.

Está bien, quiero saber dónde creció la tara abuela.-dijo Bella

Y bueno además su madre y yo hemos pensado inscribirte a ti, en el internado donde estudio también la tara abuela, bueno cada generación ha estudiado allí, y lo digo una vez, solo la fachada no ha cambiado, pero lo demás cada año van actualizando para que la educación sea mejor, y además Emmett, no nos hemos olvidado de ti, hace dos años a tras hemos oído que Forks tiene una Universidad allí mismo dentro de ese internado llamado Twilight.-dijo Charlie.

Se quedó en silencio Em, y Bella se quedaron con la boca abierta, con la propuesta que había dicho su padre.

¿Qué?, no estás hablando en serio.-dijo Em.

Papá, pensé que íbamos en plan de vacaciones, no que íbamos a quedar a vivir allí, y además en un internado, Papá, nuestra vida está aquí, en Italia, y nos dices que vamos a viajar a Forks, para quedarnos a vivir allí, esto no es justo.-dijo Bella enojada.

Yo sé que nuestra vida está aquí, pero pequeña, mírale el lado bueno, vas a conocer donde vivió la tara abuela Isabella, túdesde pequeña siempre has tenido curiosidad por que fue la única mujer en la familia Swan y ahora tú, que es un gran honor, pequeña.-dijo Charlie.

Bella se quedó callada, sabiendo que tenía esa curiosidad por que en la familia Swan, desde que nació la Tara Abuela, ya no volvió nacer ninguna mujer y solo fueron hombres hasta ahora que Ella era la segunda mujer nacida en la familia Swan.

Emmett, tu no dices nada.-le dije Charlie.

Donde manda capitán, no manda marinero, así que mejor empezar a empacar, tal vez este viaje sea una gran aventura.-dijo Em.

Yo sé que nuestra vida está aquí en Italia, pero necesito que ustedes sepan dónde vienen sus orígenes, yo sé que va ser un gran cambio, pero este cambio será uno de los mejores, ya lo verán.-dijo Renne.

Los dos hijos se quedaron mirando, sabiendo que la decisión estaba tomada, solo les tocaba preparar maleta y acostumbrarse a la nueva vida que les esperaba, pero nunca se imaginarían que dentro del internado iba a comenzar un amor prohibido donde una Swan y un Cullen harían lo necesario para que su amor sea aceptado por ambas familias.

* * *

**Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y gracias a mis lectora por sus comentario y gracias por leerlo también un fuerte abrazo desde Guatemala**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas, aquí esta el capitulo, espero que les guste y le agradezco a mi Beta Peqkes por corregir este capitulo y nos seguimos leyendo mas abajo,**

* * *

**Dos Nuevas Amigas**

**Bella Pov **

Al principio no me sentía a gusto con la decisión de mis padres, pero que podía hacer, ellos eran los que manda, y tengo que obedecer, ahora íbamos rumbo a Forks, pero primero íbamos a ir al internado a terminar mis transmite de inscripción para comenzar ¡mis lindas y hermosas clases, si claro! Y no soy sarcásticas, no nada que ver, pero esta decisión no me había gustado para nada, iba tan concentrada que cuando llegamos sentí una pequeña presión en mi pecho, no sabía por qué pero algo dentro de mí decía que algo maravilloso, iba a pasar dentro del internado.

- Hemos llegado.-dijo mi mami.

- Esta más emocionada madre, que nosotros dos.-dijo Em.

- Hijos, esto lo habíamos hablado, ya.-dijo Renne.

- Mamá entiéndenos nos fuimos donde habíamos crecidos, para conocer nuevas personas.-le dije con tristeza.

- Princesa, sabes que no me gusta verte triste, pero te digo que será lo mejor.-dijo mi padre.

- Está bien, entremos y terminemos con esto.-le dije.

Nos bajamos de la HUMMER y caminamos a la entrada, pero algo que no me gusto fue la fachada, parecía que fuera antigua, vieja, pero como dicen no juzgues el libro por la portada, y así fue, cuando entramos el lugar era maravilloso, pisos de madera, e igual las escaleras, todo limpio, todo moderno, era como si estuvieras en tu propia casa, eso me gustaba.

- Buenos días.-dijo una voz.

- Buenos días señoritas, con una pregunta ¿ustedes estudian aquí?-dijo mi padre.

- Si estudiamos, aquí.-dijo la otra chica, que por cierto su belleza era hermosa, y a la par mía, yo era insignificante.

- Necesita alguna ayuda.-dijo la otra chica, algo bajita.

- Si, necesitamos llegar con el director Aro Vulturi.-dijo mi padre.

- Claro, si quieren los acompañamos.-dijo la otra chica.

- Por mi encantado.-dijo mi hermano babeando por la chica.

Rodé los ojos, por la frase de mi hermano, mi papá riendo, y mi mamá igual.

- Por cierto yo soy Charlie, ella es mi esposa Renne, ellos son mis hijos, Emmett y Isabella.-dijo mi padre.

- Muchos gusto yo soy Alice y ella es Rosalie, y desde ya bienvenidos al internado Twilight.-dijo Alice.

Pero que esperamos, vamos con el director.-dijo Rosalie, algo sonrojada por como la estaba viendo mi hermano.

Nos encaminamos a la dirección mis papas iban atrás y nosotros cuatro adelante, bueno mi hermano iba hablando con Rosalie, mejor dicho coqueteando con Rosalie.

- Y dime Isabella, de donde vienen.-me dijo Alice.

Antes que todo, no me gustan que me digan Isabella, sino Bella, y venimos de Italia, pero mi familia nació aquí en Forks.-le dije.

- Valla, Italia, es muy linda yo estuve allí en mis vacaciones, e igual mi familia es de Italia, que coincidencia.-me dijo Alice.

- La verdad que sí, y por ciertos cuántos años tienes Alice.-le dije, mientras íbamos caminando.

- Tengo 16 años y ¿tu cuántos años tienes?-me pregunto.

- E igual tengo 16 años, entonces estaremos en las mismas clases, eso me alivia, por que no conozco a nadie y ahora que te conozco será mas fácil las cosas.-le dije sonriendo.

- Que bien.-me dijo feliz.

- ¿Por qué tan feliz Alice?-dijo Rosalie.

- Por qué Bella tiene mi misma edad, y no estar tan sola.-le dijo Alice.

- Bella, no es Isabella.-dijo Rosalie con extrañeza.

- Sí, es Isabella, pero me gustan que me digan Bella, que Isabella, y por cierto Rosalie, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-le pregunte.

- Yo tengo 17 años, y tú.-me dijo Rosalie.

- Yo tengo 16 años.-le dije.

- Bueno hemos llegado, y espero Bella que también nos toque juntas en la habitación.-dijo emocionada Alice.

- Eso espero, y fue un gusto conocerlas.-le dije.

- Siento que seremos grandes amigas, las tres.-nos dijo Rosalie.

- Yo igual.-le dije.

- Bueno es mejor que entremos y de nuevo gracias Alice, y Rosalie, por ayudarnos.-dijo mi madre.

- De nada estamos para servirles.-dijo Alice.

- Alice, ya viste la hora, Jasper y Edward, nos van a ahorcar.-le dije Rosalie.

Tienes novio Rosalie.-le dijo algo molesto mi hermano.

- No, Jasper es mi hermano mayor y Edward es como mi primo, pero es el hermano mayor de Alice.-dijo Rosalie algo apenada.

- Disculpen, dijeron sus hermanos, eso quieren decir que ellos están en la universidad.-dijo Em.

- Si, los dos este año empiezan la Universidad, y bueno ya nos vamos, los esperamos a la hora del almuerzo, porque pienso que de una vez se van a quedar.-dijo Alice.

- Si, Alice, una vez se van a quedar nuestros hijos.-dijo Charlie con orgullo.

- Bueno entonces nos vemos más tarde.-dijo Rosalie.

Nos despedimos y entramos a la dirección, donde estaba sentada una bella mujer, muy simpática, y linda por cierto.

- Buenos días, tenemos una cita con el Director Vulturi.-dijo mi Papá.

- Oh si claro Señor Swan, en un momento le atiende el Directo Vulturi, por el momento tomen asiento.-dijo la secretaria

- Mientras la secretaria entro a la oficina me quede pensando que ya tenía dos amigas, con quien iba compartir un montón de cosas eso me gustaba y mucho.

- Me agrado mucho Alice y Rosalie.-dijo mi padre.

- La verdad que sí, y me alegro que ya conozca alguien.-dijo mi madre.

- Sí, eso es bueno.-les dije feliz.

- Espero que me lleve bien con los hermanos de las dos, y así no estaré tan solo.-dijo Em.

- Ya lo verás que si.-dijo mi padre.

En ese ratito salió la secretaria acompañada con el Señor Vulturi se acercaron y nos paramos para saludarlo también.

- Buenos días familia Swan, es un gran gusto tener esta apreciable familia en este Internado y Universidad.-dijo el Señor Vulturi.

- El de nosotros es un gran placer, que acepte a mis hijos aquí.-dijo mi padre.

- Siempre un Swan es Bienvenido aquí, y mejor pasemos a mi oficina para dar los últimos retoques de la inscripción.-dijo el Señor Vulturi.

Pasamos a su oficina que todo estaba en orden, y además tenía fotos de su familia, por lo que se miraba, y nos sentamos mi madre y yo mientras mi padre y mi hermano atrás, el Director nos empezó a contar como era el horario, las reglas, las horas de salida, las visitas, las salidas de los fines de semana, en fin, muchas cosas, y me dijo que iba compartir habitación con Alice Platt, Rosalie Hale, y la verdad me emociono, y mi madre me sonrió, e igual mi padre y a mi hermano le dijo que iba a compartir con los hermanos de ellas, Edward Platt y Jasper Hale. Nos dijo otras cosas, y mis padres firmaron y era oficial ya estamos inscritos en el internado Twilight y en la Universidad.

- Espero que les haya quedado claro, todo.-nos dijo el director Vulturi.

Nos quedó bien claro, solo mi esposa y yo queremos hablar en privado por favor.-le dije mi padre al director.

- Claro.-dijo el director.

- Chicos nos pueden esperar halla fuera por favor.-dijo mi madre.

Em y Yo nos quedamos viendo, pero salimos, era extraño que nos dejaran fuera, pero bueno son mis padres, de todo se puede esperar de ellos. Nos quedamos en un silencio bueno mi hermano estaba mensajeando, la pregunta ¿con quién? Si apenas no conocíamos muchos.

- Bella, dice Rosie, que nos esperan en el comedor y están felices que sean compañeras de habitación.-me dijo Em, sonriendo.

- No pierdes tu tiempo, cierto Em.-le dije riendo.

- Oye, hay que aprovechar mis encantos.-me dijo riendo.

- Si tú lo dices.-le dije.

Cuando miramos mis padres salieron, y el directo se me quedo viendo y después me devolvió una hermosa sonrisa.

- Bueno chicos aquí nos despedimos, nos vemos este viernes en la noche.-dijo mi madre con una tristeza.

- Te quiero mami.-le dije abrazándola.

-Yo también pequeña, y recuerda que cualquier cosa, solo llamas y hablamos si, princesa.-dijo mi madre.

- Si mami.-le dije.

- Hijo, tu cuidas de la princesa, y te la encargo, es lo más valioso para nosotros.-dijo mi padre.

- No te preocupes papá, la voy a cuidar, tú sabes que nuestra princesa.-dijo Em.

- Y cuídate hijo, y por favor, no cambies, sigue siendo el mismo.-le dije mi madre.

- Pero esperen las maletas.-le dije.

- Señorita Swan, no se preocupe nuestro personal acompañara a sus padres hasta la salida para recoger sus maletas y dejarlas en cada habitación asignada.-me dijo el director.

- Valla, todo tiene bien calculado, eso me agrada.-dijo Em.

- Nuestro lema es que se sientan en casa.-nos dijo el director.

- Bueno pequeños, ya nos vamos, y ahora si cuídense y pórtense bien por favor, y eso más bien va para ti Em.-dijo mi madre.

Todos nos reímos, menos Em, pero nuestros padres se despidieron y los vimos alejándose con el personal que nos traerían nuestras maletas. Y nos quedamos con el director

- Bueno Jóvenes Swan, solo les puede decir que tendrán mi apoyo en todo momento, no voy a permitir que se cometa el mismo error.-nos dijo.

Me quede callada, no creo que ellos sabrían el problema de los Cullen, Em se quedó callado mirando al Director y no sé a qué hora entro una persona.

- El director me pidió que los escoltara al comedor, si me hacen el favor de acompáñeme.-nos dijo esa personas.

Cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba el director y seguimos a esa personas, pero me quede con esa duda, e igual Emmett, y seguimos caminando cuando encontramos el comedor y a lo lejos encontramos a Alice y Rosalie, que nos hicieron señas para que nos acercáramos y así lo hicimos, llegamos y nos saludaron y así pasamos un rico almuerzo con su compañía y después nos despedimos de Emmett, y las tres nos fuimos a nuestra habitación y me sentía feliz, pero algo dentro me decía que este año iba ser diferente, iba ser especial.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y nos seguimos leyendo y agradezco a mis lectoras por sus comentarios y las lectoras fantasmas también un fuerte abrazo desde Guatemala **


	5. Nota de la Autora

**Guatemala 19 de agosto del 2013 **

**Buenas noches chicas, no me gustan dejar estas notas, pero por motivos de salud tendré que retirarme, el motivo es que por mucho estrés con los estudios y mi ministerio en la iglesia y por lo mismo me dio parálisis facial y gracias a Dios no fue tanto, pero siempre tengo que tomar mis precaución para que no pase más, y por lo mismo me tendré que alejar por un tiempo, y espero que me puedan comprender, y gracias por leer mis historias y pronto seguiré escribiendo, pero mientras tanto a descansar un poco y siempre les pido sus oraciones por mi salud, un fuerte abrazo desde Guatemala.**

**Keren Jemima Lopez Castro. **


End file.
